


Maschinenmelodien

by Rodo



Series: Mass Effect Adventskalender 2011 [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Für die meisten mag die neue Normandy fast wie die alte sein, doch Tali sieht das etwas anders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maschinenmelodien

**Author's Note:**

> Betagelesen von lian.

Die neue Normandy war zwar dem Original so ähnlich wie möglich entworfen worden, doch Tali wusste, dass zwei Schiffe nie gleich klangen, selbst wenn sie der gleichen Bauart waren. Hier und da war das Metall einen Millimeter weiter zusammengeschweißt worden, die Schrauben nicht genauso fest gezogen. Jedes Schiff hatte seine eigene Melodie. Die erste Normandy war leise, so leise, dass sie Tali damit erst aus dem Rhythmus gebracht hatte, doch dann entdeckte sie ihre Melodie, das kaum hörbare Summen im Takt des Antriebskerns, die Schritte der Menschen und das Surren der Ventilatoren.

Die neue Normandy dagegen verwirrte sie damit, wie ähnlich sie der alten war, und doch anders. Andere Menschen gingen in anderen Korridoren, der Antriebskern war aus dem Takt und das Lüftungssystem zu laut.

„Schön, Sie wieder bei uns zu haben“, begrüßte Joker sie. „Und Sie freuen sich sicher auch, wieder auf der Normandy zu dienen. Ist doch fast so was wie Ihr Zuhause, oder?“

Tali legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn an. „Das hier ist nicht mein Zuhause.“

Joker hatte offensichtlich mit einer anderen Antwort gerechnet. „Wenn Sie meinen.“

 _Ende_


End file.
